livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Daylily Falshenaya (Systole)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Barbarian Level: 1 Experience: 1252 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Elf Deity: Jiragan Pantheist Abilities STR: 18 +4 (17 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (02 pts) +2 racial mod. CON: 12 +1 (05 pts) -2 racial mod. INT: 10 +0 (-2 pts) +2 racial mod. WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics -NORMAL- (Max-2) HP: 14 = + CON (01) + FC (01) (Class 01) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 15 = + DEX (02) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = 01 (01) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +05 = (01) + STR (04) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (01) + STR (04) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = 01 (02) + Class 02 (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 -RAGING- (Max-2) HP: 16 = + CON (03) + FC (01) (Class 01) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 13 = + DEX (02) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (-2) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (-2) AC Flatfooted: 11 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (-2) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = 01 (01) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +07 = (01) + STR (06) + Misc (00) CMD: 19 = + BAB (01) + STR (06) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +05 = 01 (02) + Class 02 (00) + CON (03) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (02) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 -FATIGUED- (Max-2) HP: 14 = + CON (01) + FC (01) (Class 01) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 14 = + DEX (01) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +01 = (01) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = 01 (01) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +04 = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (01) + STR (03) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = 01 (02) + Class 02 (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +01 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics -NORMAL- Earthbreaker: Attack: +5 = (01) + Ability (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d6+6, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Bludgeoning Sling: Attack: +3 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 50 ft., bludgeoning Handaxe: Attack: +5 = (01) + Ability (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Slashing -RAGING- Earthbreaker: Attack: +7 = (01) + Ability (06) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d6+9, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Bludgeoning Sling: Attack: +3 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+6, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 50 ft., bludgeoning Handaxe: Attack: +7 = (01) + Ability (06) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+6, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Slashing -FATIGUED- Earthbreaker: Attack: +4 = (01) + Ability (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d6+4, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Bludgeoning Sling: Attack: +1 = (01) + Ability (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 50 ft., bludgeoning Handaxe: Attack: +4 = (01) + Ability (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Slashing Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Intelligence), -2 (Constitution) Size: Medium Speed: 40' Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Desert Runner: Elves with this racial trait receive a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue, exhaustion, or ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, or hot or cold environments. Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows, longswords, rapiers, and shortbows, and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Favored Class: Barbarian Class Features Barbarian Armor/Weapons: A barbarian is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Fast Movement: A barbarian’s land speed is faster than the norm for his race by +10 feet. Rage: A barbarian can rage for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + his Constitution modifier + 2 rounds for each level after 1st. While in rage, a barbarian gains a +4 morale bonus to his Strength and Constitution, as well as a +2 morale bonus on Will saves. In addition, he takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class. While in rage, a barbarian cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. A barbarian can end his rage as a free action and is fatigued after rage for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the rage. A barbarian cannot enter a new rage while fatigued or exhausted but can otherwise enter rage multiple times during a single encounter or combat. If a barbarian falls unconscious, his rage immediately ends. (Fatigued: A fatigued character can neither run nor charge and takes a –2 penalty to Strength and Dexterity.) Feats Power Attack Feat: You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) if you are making an attack with a two-handed weapon. You must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll,and its effects last until your next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. Traits Highlander (Regional): You gain a +1 trait bonus on Stealth checks, and Stealth is always a class skill for you. This trait bonus increases to +2 in hilly or rocky areas. Iron Liver (Equipment): You gain a +2 trait bonus on Fortitude saves against poison and drugs, and a +4 trait bonus on Fortitude saves to avoid the effects of alcohol. Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (04) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Race (00) (Barbarian) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 0 0 C 2 -1 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 3 0 0 C 4 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 C 0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -1 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Fly 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 C -1 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 C -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 4 1 3 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 6 1 3 C 0 +2 (Keen Senses) Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 1 0 0 C 2 -1 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 6 1 3 C 2 -1 +1 (Highlander trait) Survival 4 1 3 C 0 +0 Swim 3 0 0 C 4 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Clothing, Furs 12.00 gp -- lb MWK Hide Shirt 240.00 gp 25.0 lb MWK Earthbreaker 340.00 gp 14.0 lb Cold Iron Handaxe 12.00 gp 3.0 lb Alchemical Silver Shortsword 30.00 gp 2.0 lb Dagger 2.00 gp 1.0 lb Sling -- gp -- lb Sling bullet (19) 0.95 gp 9.5 lb Pouch, belt 1.00 gp 0.5 lb Potion of Jump 50.00 gp -- lb Potion of Shield of Faith 50.00 gp -- lb Oil of Magic Weapon 50.00 gp -- lb Oil of Bless 100.00 gp -- lb Potion of Cure Light(3) 150.00 gp -- lb Potion of Longstrider 50.00 gp -- lb Pouch, belt 1.00 gp 0.5 lb Rations, trail (3) 1.50 gp 3.0 lb Flint and steel 1.00 gp -- lb Barbarian chew (12) 12.00 gp -- lb Waterskin 1.00 gp 4.0 lb Cage, Tiny 2.00 gp 5.0 lb Vision toad 10.00 gp 0.5 lb Total Weight: 68.0 lb Total Equipment Cost: 1116.45 gp Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 0 GP: 359 SP: 0 CP: 0 Gems/Jewelry/Other: None Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 120 (probably) Height: 5'7" Weight: 130 lbs. Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Pale blue Skin Color: Tanned Appearance At first glance (and first smell), Daylily often seems to be a very tall goblin, and it is only on second examination that one realizes he is actually an elf, albeit a short one who is covered in grime, warpaint, and scars. Daylily's blonde hair is snarled and matted, and he is missing a few teeth, a finger, and half of an ear. He is dressed in a ragged collection of furs with an odor all their own. On hot days, the ripe combination of Daylily and his furs can drive a civilized man to tears. While Daylily appears short and wiry, perceptive individuals might notice how easily he handles the immensely heavy hammer he carries. Especially perceptive individuals might also notice that the furs he wears are those of dangerous and exotic predators. Daylily speaks Elvish with an unusual and almost incomprehensible accent. Common is clearly a second language for him, and his grammar is hit or miss. Mostly miss. Demeanor Like most barbarians, Daylily will enthusiastically and immediately leap into any sort of fight. Outside of battle, he tends to be somewhat lazy and prone to experimenting with alcohol and/or hallucinogens. However, if he's presented with an interesting task or challenge, he becomes very attentive and engaged. Daylily is extremely proud of his name. After all, it was borne by many great heroes of his people, and Daylily only won the use of it in a trial of strength and combat. While he bears the name, it is his duty to make sure that it is given proper dignity and respect. Daylily is generally accepting of the idiosyncracies of civilized folk, but anyone who treats his honorable name as a joke gets an immediate lesson in barbarian manners -- a lesson which generally involves some combination of punching, headbutting, and kicking. Advanced lessons can also include gouging and biting. Background Daylily hails from the savage elven tribes who make their home in the uncharted wildernesses of the western continent. While his upbringing was harsh and fraught with constant danger, it was little different from the childhood of any of his kinsmen. Daylily is, in his own uncivilized way, a fairly well-adjusted barbarian. At the last Grand Clansmeet (a great gathering which takes place every three to seven years or so, based on astrological portents), Daylily was old enough to undergo the Rite of Adulthood and be declared an full member of his clan. He then took part in a Contest of Appointing and, despite his youth, won the right of the name "Daylily," a most ancient and honorable moniker borne by many legendary heroes. Following the Grand Clansmeet, Daylily chose to go looking for adventure, as many of the newly adult of his tribe often do. Daylily has wandered somewhat farther afield than most, having crossed the sea to the eastern continent. However, he will have to return home for the next Grand Clansmeet, in order to defend the right of his name in another Contest of Appointing. Daylily has spent almost a year among civilized peoples. While they are clearly insane, he is slowly learning to overlook their ridiculous behaviors, such as using forks and knives to eat, trading valuable food and weapons for bits of useless yellow metal, sleeping indoors on uncomfortable bags of feathers, and wearing flimsy cloth garments instead of sturdy furs and leathers. Worst of all, however, is this thing they call bathing, where they rub themselves with this vile-tasting substance called soap ''in order to deliberately remove the body's natural humours. It's complete and utter madness. That said, Daylily is beginning to like cities. There seems to be an endless amount of liquor, and if he gets bored, he can always find someone who'll share a refreshing brawl. And best of all is the overwhelming abundance of small game, such as pigeons and cats, which are ''delicious. Adventure Log RYALL'S ESTATE XP Received: 1252 Treasure Received: 1102.50 G Gained Items: MWK Studded Leather 175.00 G Potion of Cure Light 50.00 G Used Items: Sling bullet (1) 0.05 G Barbarian chew (2) 2.00 G Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (April 14, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (April 22, 2011) (SJRSamurai, not-judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters